


A Naval Engagement

by penny_riled



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Napoleonic Wars, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Damerux, French Navy!Poe, Gingerpilot, Huxpoe, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Royal Navy!Hux, Smut, gingerpilotweek2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 13:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14570031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penny_riled/pseuds/penny_riled
Summary: A chance encounter far from home leads to unexpected results for Royal Navy Captain Hux and his sometime adversary French Navy Captain Poe Dameron.





	A Naval Engagement

**Author's Note:**

> An historical AU set between the first and second Napoleonic Wars between France and Spain. Loosely inspired by the novels of Patrick O'Brian and Georgette Heyer, with deepest apologies to them both.Totally self-indulgent smut with a dash of fluff but it was a good excuse to get Hux in long hair and silk stockings.
> 
> I'm on Tumblr @[penny-riled](http://penny-riled.tumblr.com/).

The night was not turning out as Hux had hoped. He had visited the tidy little house on a quiet Port Mahon side street, a private club for gentlemen of specific inclinations, intending to find some congenial company for the night, but it seemed he was destined to be disappointed. The young gentleman of the house were pretty enough, or perhaps not quite pretty enough for Hux's present mood, and too young in any event. The other "guests" were decidedly _not_ pretty enough, and for the most part too old, and Hux had spent the evening resolutely not catching anyone's eye. 

The piano was too loud, and the boy playing it could have done with more lessons, or more practice, or ideally more discouragement from ever touching the instrument again. And oh, God, now a couple of middle-aged merchant types were starting to  _ sing. _ Hux's head was beginning to ache, though that may have been as much from the decidedly inferior port he'd been drinking as the music. He scowled into his glass, wondering how they could have managed to acquire such an execrable vintage while in spitting distance of Portugal. He drained the dregs, grimacing, and waved over another boy for a refill. This stuff really was terrible, but he'd paid for it, so he was going to drink it and to hell with it.

Hux wandered into the card room, scratching his head and suppressing the urge to sneeze. On top of everything else, the powder he'd used to cover his all-too-memorable flaming ginger hair was excessively strongly perfumed. He was already heartily sick of the scent, and longed for a comb or a even a pitcher of water to rid himself of it. Still, it had seemed prudent at the time. Hux was beginning to gain a reputation as one of the British Navy's most daring and successful young captains, especially here in the Mediterranean. While the number of prizes he had taken had added greatly to both his notoriety and his fortune, being discovered in a molly-house might do very little good to his hopes for better commissions if war broke out again, as seemed likely. Hux knew perfectly well he was far from the only man in His Majesty's Service to frequent such places, but he preferred to keep his private life just that, lest it interfere with his interest. 

Hux was just congratulating himself that there was no one here he recognized, when he spotted a half-familiar profile at one of the whist tables. He went cold until he realized he hadn't himself been spotted, then retired into a corner to collect himself and think. Poe Dameron, by God!  _ Not  _ the man Hux would have expected to find here, but it certainly was interesting. 

He had met the young French captain a handful of times before, here and there in the Mediterranean and once in Bombay. Dameron was certainly attractive, all dark curly hair and white teeth and crinkly brown eyes, but his cocky good humor and devil-may-care air had always grated on Hux. It had nothing to do with the fact that Dameron was considered even more bold and reckless than Hux himself.  _ Foolhardy idiot,  _ he thought.  _ You can't trust a man who smiles that much.  _

He wasn't smiling now, though, or at least only in a polite, perfunctory sort of way. Apparently Dameron wasn't having a much better time than Hux was. Which begged the question, what was he doing there in the first place? Well, there was the obvious answer. Hux had never thought Dameron might share his proclivities, but then why would he? Now that he considered it, he fancied Dameron might have sometimes looked at him a little too long, a little too appraisingly, though at the time he had put it down to a simple matter of sizing up a possible opponent. Hux had done the same thing himself, wondering whether he would ever have the chance to match wits with the dashing captain. 

And now he did have the opportunity to catch Dameron out, even if in a very minor way. Hux set his horrible port down on a sideboard, the corner of his mouth crooked in a malicious smile. Circling around to make sure he was out of Dameron's line of sight, he stole silently up behind him, and waited until his turn had passed. " _ Bon soir, mon capitaine. Comment allez-vous _ ?" he whispered silkily into Dameron's ear. 

Dameron's reaction was everything Hux could have hoped for. He leapt in his seat and spun around, nearly bashing his forehead into Hux's chin. It was a moment or two before recognition dawned and the most gratifying look of horror spread over his face. To give him credit, Dameron recovered quickly, rearranging his features into a semblance of his usual cheeky grin, and asking, "Why, Ca--  _ Sir,  _ fancy meeting you here. I believe it has been more than a year since I last had the pleasure of meeting you."

It wasn't a very good effort, but Hux gave him points for trying, and for not mentioning his rank. "Nearly two years, I think, sir. But here, I'm interrupting your game," and indeed, the other men at the table were regarding Hux with varying degrees of interest and annoyance. He flashed them a bright, false smile. "Perhaps when you're finished we might renew our acquaintance?" 

Dameron was visibly unenthusiastic at the prospect, but manners forced him to reply, "Certainly, if these gentlemen will excuse me. I don't think we will be much longer." He turned back to the game, but Hux saw his shoulders stiffen as he realized Hux wasn't leaving. 

Instead, Hux rested his hand on the back of Dameron's chair. Dameron's posture grew a tiny bit more rigid. Hux peered over Dameron's shoulder and studied his cards. Not a good hand, but not terrible as long as he didn't do anything stupid. Hux trailed a finger lazily across Dameron's shoulder, smugly pleased to feel him shiver.  Oh, dear, that was a stupid play. Hux smiled benevolently down on the top of Dameron's head. Perhaps the night wouldn't be a total waste if he could torment him like this.

Soon, as predicted, the game ended. Dameron had lost, of course, but not badly. Perhaps his much-vaunted recklessness didn't extend to gambling. He pushed himself away from the table with expressions of regret, then reluctantly rose to face Hux. "Well, shall we?" he asked resignedly. 

"But of course." Looking back at the other players, Hux said, "I do hope you'll forgive me, but my friend and I haven't seen each other in years, and we have much to talk about." The men still looked faintly resentful at having their playmate swept away in such a high-handed fashion, but at least one of them, an aging dandy who had to be nearing sixty, eyed Hux in a manner that suggested he might be inclined to forgiveness if Hux asked him  _ very  _ nicely. 

Hux didn't give a damn for his or anyone else's forgiveness, so he merely flashed another insincere smile and drew Dameron away. "Now, where can we go for our little chat? Really, you'd think a place like this would be better furnished with areas for quiet conversation."

Dameron grinned. "I don't think conversation is why most people come here."

"Well, quite, but people could observe the niceties. There's no reason to behave like complete savages." This was rank hypocrisy, of course. Hux had certainly not always, or if he had to admit, even very often, observed "the niceties". He would never behave like a savage, but it was just possible he hadn't always conducted himself like a gentleman in these sorts of affairs.

Hux led the way up to the second floor, where several smaller semi-private parlors were found. Each was decorated in a different style, and all were variously occupied until they reached a tiny room at the back. This was the library, so-called because it boasted a pair of large glass-fronted bookcases filled with a collection of battered, mostly pornographic novels, padded out with cricketing manuals, a dictionary, a random assortment of volumes clearly purchased by the yard, and, most improbably, a bible in an ornately tooled and gilded cover. There was a sofa and a couple of chairs, and also a large desk with a suspiciously well-upholstered leather top. Hux and Dameron regarded it dubiously for a moment.

" Are those... handles, do you suppose?" Dameron asked. 

"I'm very much hoping not, but I'm likely to be disappointed."

"Yes, I take your point. I suppose this is for those who wish to be reminded of the headmaster's study, eh?"

"Ugh, probably. I wouldn't know myself. I went to sea when I was twelve and had a tutor before that, though my old captain kept a schoolmaster for us youngsters."

"I as well, though I was thirteen when I left home. We seem to have a great deal in common, do we not?" Dameron was beginning to recover some of his sangfroid, and Hux wasn't sure he liked it.

"Quite. But here, please." Hux indicated the pair of armchairs and waited till Dameron sat, then seated himself, putting his back firmly to the desk. Hux considered his companion in silence. Dameron was out of uniform, of course, dressed much the same as Hux in sober dark evening clothes, complete with white silk stockings, buckled evening pumps, and a snowy cravat. Unsurprisingly, Dameron's cravat was tied with a careless élan, which did rather suit him, much as Hux hated to admit it. The faint look of discomfort that still remained on Dameron's face suited him less well, but Hux took a malicious pleasure in drawing out the moment before resuming the conversation.

"I was rather surprised to see you here tonight, Captain Dameron. I had no idea you frequented such establishments."

"I might say the same about you, Captain Hux. It seems we're both more discreet than we are commonly given credit for."

"Speak for yourself. My discretion is above reproach."

"And yet you appear to think you have me at a disadvantage. Perhaps it is my discretion you should be concerned with, and not your own. Because you are also 'frequenting this establishment' tonight, are you not?" Dameron lounged back in his chair, an arch smile on his face.

Oh, really, surely he didn't think he could play this sort of game with Hux, did he? Hux drew himself up a trifle more, his posture correct but not rigid, in contrast to Dameron's louche attitude, and smiled an unkind little smile. "Clearly I am. And neither of us has attempted to pretend that he is here for the music, or the gaming, or the wine. I don't think yours is the sort of character that stoops to blackmail, so I find your hints in that direction more amusing than threatening."

Dameron closed his eyes briefly and inclined his head a trifle to indicate the justice of this remark. " _ C'est vrai, mon ami.  _ But I thought I would just try." He flashed his teeth at Hux again. "So, this engagement is at a standstill. How should we then proceed?"

"As I think neither of us wishes to be disgraced and run out of our respective services, and perhaps even hanged, I believe it is in both of our interests to trust to each other's discretion."

"That seems the wisest course of action. Though I suspect you will not soon forget this, eh?"

"I'm not likely to, am I? But it would do me very little good to make use of the information, so shall we consider this little skirmish a draw and move on to talk of more interesting matters?  How have your affairs prospered? Are you still with  _ The Urania?  _ "

Dameron seemed nonplussed by the mundane inquiry. Good. It did no harm at all to keep him a little off balance. "I am, and she has served me well, though I fear she was much knocked about in a recent storm. We were fairly limping into port here. But before the peace, we had a little luck with prizes." From his inward smile and the rumors Hux had heard, he thought Dameron had had more than a little luck. "But I understand you have been extremely lucky yourself. Is it true you have  _ The Finalizer?" _

Hux couldn't repress a small smile himself. His own exertions in battle, which had led to the taking of no fewer than five French and Spanish ships, and greatly enriched his own and Admiral Snoke's pockets, combined with the interest of his friend Lord Ren, had put him in command of the magnificent ship. There had been a great deal of grumbling throughout the service that such a young man should captain the 100-gun ship of the line, but Hux had an exemplary record and reasonable seniority, and possibly more important, friends in high places. He merely said, "Yes, I have been fortunate indeed."

Dameron snorted. "Fortunate! I should imagine so! Brand new, with one hundred guns and enough ordnance, I hear, to blow a planet out of the sky!"

"Surely you know better than to believe every wild rumor you hear, Captain." Hux was secretly pleased. He was justifiably proud of  _ The Finalizer,  _ and Dameron was not wrong about the state of her guns, though it wasn't prudent to mention it.

"I do, but I have eyes to see with, and that beauty of yours is impossible to miss out in the harbor." Dameron sighed. "To have a commission half so fine. But I am not a political man, and politics is how to get ahead in the French navy, seniority be damned."

After that their talk passed into condemning all admirals, both French and British, the merits of their respective ships, actions they had fought, the likelihood of a new war breaking out, and common acquaintances. Dameron had relaxed, and against his inclinations Hux found himself relaxing too. The other captain's quick smile and easy manners had a soothing effect that Hux instinctively distrusted, though he felt the effects of their spell nonetheless. The fact that Dameron was so very attractive wasn't helping either, though Hux did his best to squash that thought before it could gain any purchase.

At a lull in the conversation Dameron looked into his empty glass. Without looking directly at Hux, he said, "We could continue this most interesting conversation in my rooms. I have a much better bottle of wine than this pig swill here, and the entrance is quite private."

Hux hesitated. His better judgment counseled against it, but his wilder side, the one that had seen him in and out of battle and led him to ever more fortune and honor, whispered " _ why not?"  _ It occurred to Hux that this was likely to be the one gamble that might end in disaster, but really, what was the worst that could happen? Dameron wasn't the type of man to lure him away and slit his throat, and besides, there was the promise of that wine. 

"Yes, why not?", Hux said aloud. "Let me leave first, then after ten minutes or so, meet me at that little square down the street."

Dameron looked up at him with a flash of white teeth. " _ C'est bon!  _ Ten minutes, then."

Hux firmly suppressed the sudden flutter in his stomach and rose with as much dignity as he could muster. " _ À bientôt,  _ Captain." He left the room without a backward glance and made his way briskly downstairs. He wove his way through the parlors, exchanging a nod here, ignoring a wink there. He collected his hat from the butler and stepped out into the quiet street, automatically checking for observers.

Satisfied that he was alone, Hux set out in the opposite direction from the square. He had time to kill, after all, and if anyone happened to be watching, which was unlikely, it would throw them off his trail. He followed a looping path through the town, and wondered what he thought he was doing. There was nothing out of the ordinary in meeting a fellow officer for a glass of wine in his rooms. It was slightly more irregular to meet a so-called  _ enemy  _ officer, but it wasn't the first time Hux had done so, and at any rate he had always considered the French naval men to be simply doing their duty, the same as he was. 

Why, then, was he so unaccountably edgy? Perhaps it was that dreadful port. God only knew what it had been watered with. That was likely it. 

His heart performed a strange kind of leaping somersault when he spied the figure leaning against a tree in the square. Dameron, of course, but it was human instinct to react to a dark figure in a shadowy park. Simple self-preservation, that was all. Hux forced himself to be calm as he joined the other man.

"There you are,  _ mon ami.  _ I wondered if you had thought better of of our meeting."

It was too dark to make out Dameron's expression, but Hux could hear the smile in his words, and possibly a hint of relief. Interesting. "No, I merely took the long way around. Lead on, Captain."

"But of course. This way." Dameron led him through the nearly deserted streets in a companionable silence, to a neat, nondescript house that Hux was glad to see was not too distant from the harbor. Dameron turned down the alley beside the house and stopped at a door halfway along. He withdrew a key from his pocket, then unlocked the door and ushered Hux inside. 

They climbed a narrow wooden stairway that opened into a simply but elegantly furnished hallway. Dameron took a candle from a table there, and Hux followed him to a room at the end. It was largish and very tidy, and boasted a pair of small armchairs drawn up in front of a cold fireplace. Dameron waved Hux to one of them as he bustled around lighting the lamps. "You don't mind if I remove my coat and cravat? You are more than welcome to yourself; please, be comfortable. No? Very well. Now, what sort of wine shall we have? I have a very fine Bordeaux, or a nice Madeira if you prefer."

"I will always defer to a Frenchman in matters of wine, Captain Dameron."

"Please, we are in my rooms, I beg you to be informal here! Call me Poe."

"If you like. And you may call me Hux." Poe raised an eyebrow, so Hux continued, "I'm not overly fond of my Christian name."

Poe inclined his head a little. "As you wish." Then, turning to a side table, he said, "The Bordeaux, I think," and busied himself with corkscrew and glasses. "This should be more to your taste than that stuff they were passing off as wine."

Poe turned and handed him a glass, and Hux was sure it wasn't his imagination that Poe deliberately let his fingers brush his own. He caught Poe's eye, and, ah, yes, of course,  _ this  _ was the worst that could happen. He really didn't know why he was surprised. He supposed he'd been working toward this ever since he caught a glimpse of Poe's face in the card room. 

Holding the other's gaze, Hux tried a sip of his wine. "Oh, this really is excellent. But I would expect nothing less."

Poe smiled and seated himself. "I admit, I pride myself on my taste." He raked Hux from head to toe with a frankly approving look, then bit his lip suggestively, in case there were any doubts about his intentions. Did the man actually think he was seducing Hux? Let him. He would soon learn who was truly  in charge here. 

Hux leaned back in his own chair, much more relaxed than he had been in the club "library". He let his own eyes roam over Poe's compact, muscular body, lingering on the tanned throat and glimpse of collarbone visible in the open neck of his shirt. Poe really was very pretty, and Hux was going to enjoy this. 

They finished their wine in silence, looking steadily at each other. The time for small talk was over, and there was no need to discuss what was about to happen. At last Hux drained his glass and set it aside. 

"Another?" Poe asked, indicating the bottle.

"No thank you." Hux got up from his seat and stepped in front of Poe, a pace or two away. Poe rose himself, staring up at Hux with large expectant eyes. Neither moved for several seconds, until Hux hooked a finger into the V of Poe's waistcoat and tugged forward. Instantly Poe was in his arms, pressing close. He leaned up for a kiss, but Hux drew back with a slight jerk of his head. Poe made a little sound of discontent and Hux nosed at his ear and along his jaw. 

Poe turned his head, trying for Hux's mouth, but now Hux was brushing his lips over Poe's cheek and brow, and into his dark curls. Poe sighed in frustration, then settled for kissing any bit of Hux's skin he could reach. Hux pulled back to look into Poe's face again, and pleased with what he saw there, nudged at Poe's nose with his own. Again Poe tried to catch his lips and again Hux drew away, only to lean forward and graze Poe's mouth with the briefest of touches. Again, and once more, till Poe was practically growling with impatience and it was all Hux could do to suppress his wicked smile. 

Finally Hux stopped his teasing and bent his head for a proper kiss, but broke it when Poe tried to return it too fiercely. He regarded Poe coolly until he subsided, then laid his mouth on the other man's. This time Poe followed Hux's lead, allowing Hux to deepen the kiss at his own, deliberately slow pace. Hux thrilled at how pliant Poe had become, how sweetly he parted his lips for Hux's tongue. He didn't expect it to last, though, and soon enough Poe was kissing him hard and attempting to shove Hux's coat off his shoulders.

Hux allowed him to help, then stopped him with a hand to the chest when he began to pluck at Hux's waistcoat buttons. Poe stilled immediately and Hux felt again that stab of power and arousal. He let his hand rest on Poe's chest for a moment, feeling the hard muscles and warmth of his skin through the fabric. They shared another heated look, and Hux was pleased to see that it was curiosity more than obedience that held Poe in place. He slid his hand up the side of Poe's neck, and tugged down Poe's lower lip with his thumb, just enough to slip it inside. Poe instantly sucked it in deeper, curling his tongue around it, his eyes closed in concentration.

"Christ," Hux breathed, taking a step back, unable to trust himself any closer. He was  _ not  _ going to think about that mouth on his prick, not yet, anyway. He took a deep breath, then nodded at Poe. "Undress," he said, more steadily than he had feared.

Poe gave him a lascivious grin and began to strip himself as Hux watched. He was quick and efficient, yet still laid each garment tidily over a chair as he removed it, the mark of a man who had spent his life in tiny ship's cabins. Hux ogled him openly, taking in the broad shoulders and narrow waist, the muscles and burnished skin, the scars he wore like decorations, but Poe merely leered back, utterly unselfconscious. 

Poe finished undressing and stood, naked and beautiful, cocking an eyebrow at Hux. "Aren't you going to join me?" he asked, and Hux smiled sardonically and began to unknot his cravat.

He had only managed to remove it and his waistcoat and slip off his shoes when Poe was on him, his hands and lips everywhere. " _ Mon dieu, y _ ou're driving me mad! How can you be so cool?" Poe leaned up to capture Hux's mouth in a hot, wet kiss, the opposite of Hux's teasing nips and caresses from before. He sucked Hux's tongue deeper into his mouth, and Hux glowed with satisfaction, knowing that he was making Poe so desperate.

Poe trailed little kisses down Hux's throat and rubbed his face against Hux's chest. He fingered the peak of one nipple, hard through Hux's shirt, then lowered his head to suck at it. Hux gasped and his cock leapt as wet linen rubbed over sensitive skin. So good, almost too much, and he groaned and clutched Poe's head closer. Poe kissed his way across to the other nipple, and Hux moaned at the sensation of Poe's hot mouth closing over it, while the soaked fabric grew cold on the other side. 

"Jesus, Poe! God, stop,  _ stop!"  _ It was the last thing he wanted Poe to do, but he would never last at this rate. Besides, it wouldn't do to appear too eager if he wanted to keep the upper hand.

Poe stopped immediately, pulling off with a wet little sound, and looked up, concerned. "You don't like it?"

"This evening will be over far too soon if you keep that up, and I have other things I want to do to you."

_ "Do  _ you? You want me then?" Hux didn't dignify that with a reply, and Poe chuckled low in his throat. "So you won't admit it, I see." He slid a hand between them and fondled Hux's hard cock through his breeches. "But this says you do. You want to fuck me,  _ non?"  _ He stared up at Hux, eyes hot with lust. "And I want you to. Come, why waste more time?" He moved to unfasten Hux's breeches and again Hux stopped him. "Fine, then. In your own time." Poe let Hux go, turning toward the bed. Hux took the opportunity to admire Poe's fine bare backside, plump and firm as an apple, as he bent to turn back the coverlet. 

Forcing himself to move deliberately, Hux slowly pulled his shirt over his head, then began to shed his breeches and drawers, folding each garment neatly. Poe watched avidly until Hux was down to just his white silk stockings, and was setting his breeches aside, when he flung himself at Hux, unable to wait any longer. Wrapping his arms tightly around Hux's waist, Poe plastered himself against his back, dropping kisses along the line of his shoulders.

" _ Dieu, vous être beau.  _ Ohh, I need you."

Nonsense, of course. Hux knew he was anything but beautiful; too pale, too thin, his own scars livid red or shiny white, every hair on his body a flaming copper. Still, Poe was caressing him eagerly, murmuring happily into his neck. 

Hux huffed in amusement, privately relishing the heat of Poe's skin, and the way Poe ground impatiently against his buttocks. Poe's cock was hot and thick and blunt, and Hux suddenly wanted to feel it inside him, but no, not tonight. Tonight he had other plans. He reached back to grab Poe's ass, pulling him closer.

Poe nuzzled Hux's nape, then abruptly pulled away and sneezed violently. Hux grimaced and twisted to face him. "I know, the powder is a bit much. But it's better than a wig."

"A wig you could at least take off."

"But they're hot and itchy. And the powder works well enough to hide the color."

" _ C'est dommage.  _ It's a very pretty color." 

Hux turned back around to hide the unaccountable blush he felt developing. "Thank you. But it's a bit noticeable." 

"I suppose so. I admit I didn't recognize you at first." Poe brushed his lips over Hux's shoulder, raising goosebumps. 

"You didn't look any too pleased when you did." This came out more breathily than Hux had hoped, but Poe was pressing tiny kisses into his neck, and it was the best he could manage. 

"And when you recognized me?" Hux felt the words as much as heard them, delivered into his skin as they were. "Were you pleased then?"

"Not at all," Hux snapped. He covered Poe's hands with his own, dragging them up to his chest. "Mmm," he said, when Poe obediently began to thumb at his nipples. "I was afraid you might reveal my sordid secrets. Until I realized that you must have sordid secrets of your own."

"Extremely sordid," Poe agreed. "You would be shocked." He mouthed along Hux's shoulder while he pinched Hux's nipples.

"I certainly hope so," Hux rasped. 

"Shall I tell you something not so secret? But shocking and sordid all the same." Poe skimmed a hand down Hux's belly and took hold of his prick, then began to stroke him, slow but sure. Hux almost missed Poe's next words, trying as he was not to moan out loud.

"I want your cock in me. I want you to fuck me hard. But first, " he squeezed Hux's cock lightly. "I want your cock in my mouth."

Hux was very proud of his own restraint. With scarcely a tremble in his voice, he said, "Why Captain, I  _ am  _ shocked. But I am a generous man, so I suppose it would only be kind of me to gratify your desires."

Poe spun Hux around in his arms, his cock nudging into Hux's balls. "Most kind and generous indeed. I shall see that you don't regret your charitable impulse." He beamed before pulling Hux down into another kiss. 

This time Hux indulged himself, kissing Poe fully and deeply, savoring the sweetness of his mouth under the lingering flavor of wine. It was dangerous to appear too eager, Hux knew, but as they were both naked and hard he thought it mattered very little now. Poe moaned into his mouth, and Hux's breath caught, struck as he was by the realization that they were, indeed, going to do this. It seemed highly improbable that they should be here together, but he had to admit to himself that it was not at all an unsatisfactory turn of events.

Hux let his hands roam over Poe's body, feeling the muscles, the warm skin, the faint ridges of scars, down to cup his arse and back up to hold his waist. Oh yes, he wanted this man, wanted to touch him and taste him and kiss him and fuck him. Very likely, it was the most unwise idea Hux had ever had in his life, but how could he stop when Poe was kissing him back, tugging him toward the bed?  

Poe seated himself on the edge, looking up at Hux with hungry dark eyes, running his hands over Hux's legs from his smooth silk stockings to the bare skin of his hips. Taking hold of Hux's length, Poe slid back the foreskin to reveal the bead of fluid crowning the head. He brushed his mouth over it, leaving a slick shining trail across his lips.

Poe licked away the moisture, then, never breaking Hux's gaze, slowly, deliberately, pressed the tip of his tongue into the slit. It was devastating, all Hux's nerves seemingly concentrated down to the end of his prick, and the noise he made was embarrassing. Poe affected not to notice, instead beginning to tease Hux's slit, almost fucking it with little thrusts of his tongue. 

Hux reached for Poe's shoulder to steady himself, not trusting his knees to keep him upright. He'd never felt anything quite like this before, and he hoped he wouldn't faint and miss it. Poe's clever tongue was likely to undo all his resolve and self-control if he didn't take care. Hux attempted to summon up some detachment, to master his unruly desires, but it was cruelly hard when all he wanted was to lose himself in Poe's wicked attentions.

He pulled up straighter, assuming his habitual look of haughty indifference. Poe noted his change in posture, and with a wink, dropped a line of little kisses along Hux's shaft from base to tip, before sucking delicately at the head. Hux fought to maintain his composure, though he feared it was a losing battle when Poe opened his mouth wider and began to sink down upon him.

Hux watched with something like awe as Poe took his entire length into his throat. Few things would ever make him happier, he thought, than discovering Poe Dameron's voracious appetite for cock. Poe's nose pressed against Hux's belly as he fastened his lips around the base of his prick and sucked hard. Hux threaded his fingers through Poe's dark curls and marveled at how Poe swallowed him down as easily as a glass of wine.

Hux's hips twitched forward, seemingly of their own accord, but Poe accepted this with no sign of discomfort. Encouraged, Hux began to thrust shallowly into Poe's mouth, increasing his pace bit by bit, though he wanted nothing more than to slam himself in as hard as he could. 

Back and forth, back and forth, wet warmth enveloping Hux's cock, ripples of pleasure spreading throughout his body. Little murmurs of satisfaction from Poe, and his hands warm and rough as he held Hux in place. It would be so easy to surrender right now, to give in to his desires, but there were more pleasures even than this to be had tonight, and after all, he had promised, hadn't he?

Regretfully, Hux tugged at Poe's hair to stop him. "All right, enough! I thought you wanted me to fuck you."

Poe pulled his mouth away agonizingly slowly, finishing with a little kiss to the head. "I do, _ mon ami _ ,  but I can finish this if you want."

Hux was sorely tempted, but the thought of burying himself in Poe's arse held even more allure. Besides, he was conscious of a strong craving to taste Poe's prick first. "Perhaps another time."

"Another time, eh? I do hope so."  Poe eyed him provocatively, but Hux refused to be baited. 

"Come along then," he said, with a tiny shove and a flick of his eyes toward the head of the bed. "Let me have some room." Poe moved back to prop himself alluringly against the headboard, parting his legs and beckoning to Hux with a look of such blatant invitation that Hux nearly laughed aloud. 

Smirking, he climbed onto the bed between Poe's spread knees, then leaned down to steal a quick kiss. Poe returned it hungrily, but Hux broke off to trail his lips along Poe's jaw, and further down his strong throat. Poe sighed, and yelped a little when Hux nipped too hard at his collarbone, though he made no move to push him away. 

Hux continued his slow way down Poe's chest, tracing a scar with his tongue here, drawing a taut nipple into his mouth there. He wished for a hundred years to spend in his exploration, but his appetites were making him impatient, and there was so much of Poe's body yet untouched and untasted. 

He paused a moment to devote some attention to Poe's navel, causing him to squirm ticklishly. Hux smiled against Poe's belly, then kissed along the path of dark hair that led toward his goal. Poe shuddered underneath him, his whole body jerking when Hux curled his hand around his cock. 

Hux's mouth fairly watered at the sight of it. It was not excessively long but wonderfully thick; dark, but rosy at the head when he eased the foreskin back. He wasted no time in sucking away the salty little drop there, making sure to hold Poe's gaze as Poe had earlier held his. Poe stared back, silent for once, eyes wide as Hux swirled his tongue over his cock and balls and worked his hand up and down the shaft. Amazing, to have rendered Dameron speechless, and indeed, Poe scarcely breathed until Hux cupped his balls and stretched his lips around Poe's thickness. Poe's heartfelt groan would more than make up for the aching jaw Hux was sure to have in the morning, Hux thought smugly.

Of course, Poe would never be silent for long, but Hux reveled in the sounds he made, at the power he felt in driving him to such a fever pitch. He luxuriated in the taste and touch and scent of him, the way he was so responsive to Hux's caresses. 

"Mmm,  _ capitaine,  _ had I known you were so skilled, I should have arranged a private meeting with you long ago!"

Hux paused in his attentions to catch his breath and rest his jaw. "We were always at war before. Not exactly conducive to an assignation."

_ "Au contraire,  _ the danger, the excitement, the frisson of the forbidden -- do you not find it adds to the thrill, the romance?"

"The danger of being hanged as a traitor adds a certain something, I'll admit. But enough talking. Turn over."

Poe looked at him curiously, then, comprehending, swiftly flipped onto his belly. Hux drew a quick breath at the sight of him, the broad muscled shoulders and the luscious curves of his ass. He knelt over Poe and bit softly at the back of his neck, making him shiver, then planted a line of kisses along his spine, and down the cleft of Poe's buttocks. 

Poe could barely keep still as Hux parted his cheeks, and to Hux's immense satisfaction, his entire body stiffened when Hux dipped his tongue into him at last. It was a shame his cry of delight was muffled by the pillow, for Hux thought he would quite liked to have heard it. However, it wasn't long until Poe was rocking between Hux's mouth and the mattress, head  thrown back, muttering a continuous stream of praise and encouragement.

Hux loved seeing Poe this way, overcome with sensation and need, but the fierceness of his own arousal was becoming acute, and he decided it was time to stop toying with him and sate his own desires. With a final flicker over Poe's hole, Hux lifted his head and sat back on his heels. 

"I want you now. Are you ready?" He circled his finger around Poe's opening, then gently insinuated the tip inside.

"Ah, Armitage! Yes, I need you inside me, quickly!"

"I told you I prefer not to be called that."

"But I can't call you by your surname while we're making love."

Hux nearly scoffed. Making love indeed. Why were the French such romantics? And yet the words twisted something inside his stomach, and caused his pulse to pound. 

"Very well, you can call me whatever you like, as long as we stop wasting time. Have you anything...?" Cocking his head, Hux glanced around the room, searching for something that might serve for lubrication.

"Ah,  _ mais oui,  _ I nearly forgot! Indeed, you drive all thoughts quite from my mind!"

Poe scrambled up and rushed over to the bureau, taking a small tin from the top drawer. Returning to the bed, he dropped the tin into Hux's hand and resumed his former position, invitation plain on his face. Hux unscrewed the lid and sniffed experimentally, then drew a fingertip across the surface. A scent of beeswax, olive oil, and lavender; a soft slipperiness. He scooped out a bit and rubbed it between his fingers. It melted slightly in the warmth of his hand, and he scooped out a little more. 

Poe looked back at him, wiggling his buttocks impatiently. "Come, my friend! You are making me quite frantic!" Hux snorted softly and spread Poe's cheeks with one hand, then stroked the salve over his entrance. 

Poe sighed in satisfaction as Hux slowly pushed inside him with one fingertip. He was tight, but the salve eased the way, and soon Hux was slipping two fingers into him with little resistance. He probed delicately along Poe's passage, searching for that one spot...ah, there it was. Poe gasped and writhed while Hux teased him, working him open deftly, adding more salve and another finger, till he judged Poe was ready.

"Now?" Hux whispered, slathering a fingerful of salve over his prick.

" _ Oui,  _ now,  _ maintenant, maintenant!"  _ Poe lifted himself into his knees and elbows, raising his ass invitingly. Hux's eyes briefly fluttered shut, anticipation washing over him, but he mastered his emotions, as he always did, and set the head of his cock to Poe's entrance. 

He leaned forward, using his own weight to sink in slowly, inch by inch, Poe crooning softly beneath him, until he was buried to the hilt. A deep groan escaped him, and he found he no longer cared about maintaining his self-possession. The time for that was past; now all that mattered was the two of them in this bed, bodies joined in mutual pleasure.

But now Poe was bucking back against Hux, so there was nothing more for Hux to do but seize Poe's hips and begin to move inside him. It was so good, Poe meeting him thrust for sweet thrust, giving as good as he was getting. Hux kneaded Poe's buttocks and wondered how this night, which had threatened to be such a disappointment, had turned out to hold the most delicious fuck of his life. 

He leaned down to kiss Poe's shoulder, but Poe tilted his head to offer his mouth to Hux instead. Ah, this was even better, but not quite enough. 

"Do you want to ride my prick?" Hux murmured into Poe's lips, and Poe eagerly assented. Hux pulled out carefully, then flopped onto his back so Poe could straddle his thighs and  slide down onto his cock, until it was engulfed in slick tight heat. Poe bent to kiss him, his tongue busy in Hux's mouth while their hips surged together, then sat back up to ride Hux in earnest.

God, it was so  _ easy  _ with Poe. Despite the difference in their heights and frames, they fit together as if made for each other, and they matched each other's rhythms as though they had been lovers for years. Hux knew he should distrust a connection this swift and intimate, but just this once, he would indulge. 

Poe's head was thrown back in bliss, lip caught between his teeth, his hips swiveling in the filthiest way possible as he writhed on Hux's cock. He was glorious, wanton, so much it almost hurt to look at him. Hux dug his fingers into Poe's ass, anchoring him in place. He was mesmerized at the sight of Poe taking his own pleasure from him like this, and he couldn't get enough of it.

Poe leaned forward to kiss him again, whimpering a little when Hux's cock slipped out of him. "Here." Hux grabbed Poe's waist and flipped him onto his back, leaving Poe blinking up at him in surprise.

"You're stronger than you look,  _ mon ami, _ " he panted, "but please, I need you..."

Hux leaned over him and licked into his mouth, stopping his pleas, while nudging Poe's thighs apart with a knee and  crawling between them. Poe obediently drew his own knees up to his chest and grabbed at Hux's ass, trying to drag him closer. Hux reached to detach Poe's hands and leaned over for the tin of salve. He coated his cock as quickly as he could, but even so Poe was panting and pawing at him before he was done.

He lined himself up and pushed in slowly, watching Poe's face all the while. Poe took him easily, sighing with pleasure and relief, and it was all Hux could do not to start fucking him wildly. The expressions on this man's face were nearly as arousing as his mouth or his hands, and Hux wasn't sure how much more he could stand. Not much at all, he thought, as Poe began to thrust back up at him.

" _ Mon dieu,  _ Armitage, your prick is the best thing I've ever felt," and Hux had to shut his eyes and hold himself very still. Poe was  _ killing  _ him. He was going to die here, now, in Poe Dameron's arms, and he only hoped Poe would manage to tidy things up before his body was found.

But Poe wasn't finished with him just yet, apparently. He pulled Hux back down to him, bodies sweat-slick against each other, and wrapped his legs around Hux's waist, urging him on harder and deeper. He clenched around Hux's prick, and Hux nearly came into him then and there. More and more, their passion building to an almost unbearable pitch, their rhythm beginning to falter as it became more desperate.

Hux's hair had mostly pulled free of its ribbon and was hanging in his face, he was drenched in sweat, and his breath was coming in ragged gasps. He felt like a madman, fucking Poe and kissing him like he was trying to crawl into his skin. Poe was no better, part of him had sense enough to realize, clutching him with arms and legs, wailing loud enough to wake the town. Hux wanted this never to stop, the two of them united in this feverish hunger, yet he couldn't bear it for very much longer. 

" _ Poe _ , Christ, Poe, I'm nearly..."

"Ah! Yes, yes, just - touch me!"

Hux raised himself enough to get a hand around Poe's cock. He squeezed once, ran his thumb slickly over the crown, and Poe was crying out, splattering Hux's belly with his hot seed. Gazing down at Poe's blissful expression, Hux felt his balls clench and his release gush out of him. He collapsed onto Poe's chest with something like a sob, aftershocks of pleasure still coursing through his body.

He didn't know how long he lay there, exhausted and overwhelmed, gradually becoming aware of Poe slowly caressing his back and arms. He needed to get up, to wash himself, but he could barely move. A few more minutes, then. He rubbed his face against Poe's sweaty neck, and felt Poe squeeze him a little tighter, then drop a kiss onto the top of his head.  _ Sentimental fool,  _ Hux thought, dipping his tongue into the hollow of Poe's throat. 

It  _ was  _ comfortable in Poe's arms. Even more comfortable to simply fall asleep here, to wake in the morning stilI wrapped around each other, warm and naked. Sharing sleepy kisses and making lazy love, then drinking coffee in bed together...

Hux shook himself. He must have dozed off, because he surely had been dreaming. Making love and breakfast in bed, for the love of God. He had no time for such romantic fancies, and speaking of time, he need to get back to  _ The Finalizer  _ before his crew sent out a search party for him.

He started to sit up, but Poe tightened his arms around him. "Not yet _ , mon ami.  _ Stay a little longer." Hux subsided, but only because his limbs were so heavy. Once he had rested a bit more, he'd tidy himself and be on his way, this night no more than a pleasant diversion. But while he waited, he might as well snatch another kiss or two from the handsome man who was holding him so close. He twined his silk-clad legs around Poe's bare ones and snuggled nearer.

"It's funny, I thought you'd be cold. You always seemed so, what do you say? Buttoned up?" Poe grinned lazily and stroked the backs of his fingers down the center of Hux's chest. "But when you get  _ un- _ buttoned _... _ Well, that's something different." He tweaked a lock of Hux's hair. "I might have known with this hair of yours. Like fire.  _ Tout chaud."  _

Hux batted irritably at Poe's hand. "I don't think the color of a person's hair has anything to do with their personality."

"Mm, not always, no. But in your case, maybe. Next time don't powder it. I want to see the color."

" _ Next  _ time? What makes you think there'll be a next time?" Hux felt perspiration break out along his hairline, and his heart began to race.

Naturally there wouldn't be another time. Quite apart from the practical risks involved, there was the fact that Poe was French, and a fellow officer, and the present political situation being what it was, it was highly probable that they would soon find themselves nominal enemies once again.

Moreover, there was always the danger of an attachment forming when one had too many assignations with the same person. Not for Hux, of course, as he regarded emotions as an inconvenience at best, but Poe was a man of quick passions, and Hux could all too easily imagine him becoming annoyingly affectionate.

"Why not? I'm not leaving for a few more days. Are you?"

"No, we still need to take on water and provisions, and replace a couple of sails. Three or four more days, probably."

"Well, then, why shouldn't there be a next time?" Poe rolled towards him and slung a leg over Hux's thigh. Hux's breath caught as Poe leaned closer. "We have time, and I don't think either one of us has found anyone more congenial here. Why not?"

This last was said directly against Hux's lips. Hux was sure there were at least a hundred reasons why not, but he couldn't think of any, not with Poe's tongue in his mouth. Eventually he broke away to murmur, "I have things to do".

"So do I, but not the whole time." Poe nuzzled Hux's jawline. "What are you doing tomorrow night?"

Hux drew up his knees, squeezing Poe between them. "Dinner at the admiral's." He mouthed at Poe's throat, the faint stubble scratching his lips.

Poe groaned and writhed against him. "Come after, then. Mmm, come early! I want to see you again."

Hux wondered if Poe could feel his heart beating. "If anyone saw me coming here..."

Poe looked down at him and scoffed. "I think if you don't want to be seen, Captain, you won't be. But if you feel it more prudent we not continue this, I respect your wishes." 

Did Poe actually look disappointed? "It would most assuredly be more prudent...." Still, Hux hadn't got where he was by being prudent, at least not all the time. Seeing Poe again could be a complete disaster, in so many ways... but fortune favored the bold, after all. "We'll see. I make no promises." Hux knew he already had. 


End file.
